Maya Fey: Ace Mommy
by Yanmegaman
Summary: When the lawyers are away, the magician and the Medium will play! Phoenix, Apollo, and Athena are off on a business trip in Vegas, leaving Maya to look after the agency and Trucy. The two girls are excited to spend some bonding time together as Mommy and daughter, but will something manage to drive the two apart? (Part 3 of Turnabout Ever After)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Boy, I sure kept you guys waiting, huh? XD What can I say, I get excited whenever I'm ready to post a new chapter, so I wanted to get this one posted right away. I hope you guys like the idea. Also, I'd like some input.**

 **I don't wanna write our three Ace Attorney's completely out of the story, but I'm not sure how I want to work them in. The only idea I've had so far is Apollo getting in trouble at a casino when they realize he's using his power to cheat at poker. If you guys have any ideas of your own, I'm open to suggestions.**

 **Anyway, let's go ahead and get started with this tale!**

* * *

September 22  
2:36 PM  
LA Bus Stop

"Alright, Maya, are you sure you guys will be ok?" Phoenix asked as the bus came into view.

Maya sighed at her boyfriend. "Nick, would you stop worrying?! We have plenty of food. I have the numbers for Trucy's school, her doctor, and even her dentist. You made sure to hammer every emergency procedure into my head. I know her favorite foods, her schedule at the Wonder Bar, and I even have her friends' numbers. If I'm forgetting anything, I'm certain you'll call me two minutes from now and remind me."

Athena and Apollo looked on as their boss was being griped at by his girlfriend. Athena snickered. "You can really tell the boss is new to this whole dating thing."

Apollo chuckled and poked his girlfriend in the shoulder. "As if we have room to talk."

Phoenix was slumped over sweating as Maya continued to give him an earful.

"So in short, Nick, yes, we'll be just fine!" Maya finally finished.

"Ok, ok! I believe you." Phoenix finally straightened himself up as the bus came to stop and the door opened. "Alright, Maya, looks like I have to go." He leaned forward and kissed the woman. "We'll be back in three days, ok?"

Maya happily kissed the man back. "Just get on the bus. I'll call you later."

Phoenix smiled and grabbed his bags before stepping onto the bus. Apollo scooped up his luggage along with Athena's and boarded the bus. Passing by Maya, he said, "Good luck with Trucy. You're gonna need it."

Maya puffed out her cheeks. "Oh c'mon, Apollo! She's not that bad."

Apollo smiled and shook his head. _These next three days are gonna break this woman._

Athena followed closely behind and gave Maya a quick hug. "Don't let those two get to you, Maya. You and Trucy get along great! I'm sure these next few days will be a breeze."

Maya smiled a toothy grin. "Thanks, Athena. Good to know someone's on my side."

Athena released the woman and stepped onto the bus. Before the bus sped off, the three lawyers popped their heads out the window and waved goodbye to the Spirit Medium. Maya waved back happily as she watched the bus speed off and round the corner, carrying her boyfriend and his employees off to Las Vegas, where they would be attending several seminars about law. Maya found all of it boring and had opted to stay at the agency and take care of Trucy, deciding it would be a great chance for them to bond as 'Mommy' and daughter.

Maya stood there for several moments before pulling out her phone to check the time. "Oh! I have to get back and make Trucy an after school snack!" With that, she flagged down a cab and headed home, to the Wright Anything Agency.

* * *

September 22  
3:37 PM  
Wright Anything Agency

The door to the agency popped open just as Maya pulled the blueberry muffins out of the oven. She popped her head out of the kitchen to see Trucy entering the main room and flopping down on the couch. Excitedly, she pulled off her oven mitts and rushed over to greet the young woman.

"Hi Trucy! How was school?"

Trucy turned to look at the woman and grinned. "Hi Maya! School was pretty good. Otto actually sat with me at lunch."

"Otto? … Oh right! That kid with the weird name you like!"

Trucy puffed out her cheeks. "His name is not that weird!"

Maya giggled. "Yeah, because there are so many Yaleegs out there, right?"

Trucy stuck her tongue out and Maya giggled. "C'mon, I made muffins." Maya said as she led Trucy to the kitchen.

"So did Daddy, Athena, and Polly already leave?" Trucy asked as she devoured the muffins with an appetite not unlike Maya's.

"Yep. It's just the two of us for the next three days!" Maya said as she bit into a muffin.

"Woo!" Trucy cried. She then conjured her magic panties and reached to them before tossing confetti all about.

Maya giggled. "Alright, calm down. Nick'll know you're making a mess here somehow and call me."

As if on cue, Maya's cell phone rang. She checked it to see that it was her boyfriend. Sighing, she answered. "Woods Funeral Home, you stab 'em, we slab 'em."

"Oh, sorry, I must have a wrong number." With that, Phoenix quickly hung up.

Maya stared at her phone for a moment before bursting into laughter. Trucy joined in when she realized what had happened.

The phone rang again and the two girls quickly composed themselves. Maya answered.

"Nick! How are you? Haven't spoken to you in ages!"

"We never speak of that again, Maya."

Maya giggled. "I make no promises, Nick."

She heard Phoenix sigh. "How are things so far?"

"Well, considering Trucy walked in the door two minutes ago, pretty good."

"You sure? Are you sure Trucy hasn't tossed panty confetti all over the place?"

Maya's eyes widened as she looked at the floor. She heard Phoenix chuckling on the other end.

"Just kidding with you, Maya. I just wanted to make sure Trucy made it home."

"Nick, would you relax? You've been gone an hour. I can still hear the bus!"

"Alright, calm down. I'm just a little worried, alright? I trust you completely, Maya."

"You better! Nick, we'll be just fine. And I promise the office will still be in one piece when you get back."

Phoenix laughed again. "Right, my main worry is that the place will be underwater from you overwatering Charley."

"I wouldn't overwater him if you would make sure he gets watered in the first place! Honestly, he'd be dead if it wasn't for Athena."

Phoenix sighed. "Can I talk to Trucy for a second?"

"Sure." She handed the phone to Trucy, who snatched it up excitedly.

"Hi Daddy!" The young magician cried.

"Hi sweetie. I'm just checking in. How was school?"

Trucy looked at Maya and mouthed that he wanted to know about school. Maya put on a devilish grin and whispered, "Otto."

"Oh, school was great, Daddy! Otto sat with me at lunch!"

"Otto? Oh that uh… Boy."

Trucy giggled. "Yep. He may be coming to my show at the Wonder Bar tonight."

Phoenix coughed nervously. "Oh, uh, well, t-that's great, sweetie."

Trucy and Phoenix spoke for a few more minutes before Trucy handed the phone back to Maya and excused herself to her room.

"Nick, you need to relax. Trucy's seventeen, I think that's old enough to start dating if she wants to."

"Says the woman who never had a boyfriend until a few months ago."

"Only because you're a scaredy-cat who was afraid of relationships."

Phoenix sighed again. "Alright, I'll let you go. Be sure Trucy makes it to her show on time."

"I will, Nick."

"I love you."

"Love you too." With that, Maya hung up the phone, just as Trucy came back in hiding something behind her back.

"What are you hiding Trucy?" Maya asked.

Trucy held up a finger. "Before I answer that, I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Well, what is it?"

"I was wondering… Would you like to be my assistant for tonight's show?"

Maya gasped before clapping her hands together excitedly. "Of course! I'd love to be your assistant!"

Trucy smiled. "Yay! I've been hoping you could perform with me sometime. Now, onto your question." Trucy pulled her hand from behind her back. "Ta-da!"

Maya looked at what Trucy held out to her. It was a stage costume, much like Trucy's own, only it was purple.

"I hope you like it. I made it myself, just for you!"

Maya place the purple hat on her head and looked over the rest of the outfit. "Trucy, I love it!" She wrapped the teenager in a hug. "Can I go try it on?"

Trucy giggled. "Of course! Just make sure you don't ruin it before the show. Mystic Maya the Magnificent makes her stage debut at 8!"

Maya excitedly ran to the bedroom she shared with Phoenix and put the costume on. It fit her form perfectly. _How did Trucy get my measurements?_ The spots on it wear Trucy's card suit symbols would be were instead emblazoned with green Magatamas. She let her hair down from its top knot but decided to leave the beads on the two strands that framed her face. She looked in the full body mirror. In her personal opinion, she looked amazing!

Maya stepped out of the room and was immediately greeted by Trucy, whose jaw dropped at the sight of her. "Maya, you look amazing!"

Maya smiled. "That's Maya the Magnificent."

Trucy beamed and wrapped the woman in a hug. "We're gonna be the best Mommy/Daughter magician team ever!"

At the word 'Mommy' Maya hugged Trucy tighter. It was the first time Trucy had called her that, and she could only hope it wouldn't be the last.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It may have taken some time, but i finally finished this chapter! I sure hope it was worth the weight. I've decided to just go ahead and make this story all about Phoenix's two favorite girls rather than giving our Ace Attorneys their own sub-plot. But don't think that means they won't play any role in this story. What's an a Ace Attorney fic without any attorneys?**

 **Also, since I'm sure some of you are wondering, I'll go ahead and put Otto's joke here:**

 **A guy walks by his son's room one night and he hears his son in his room praying. He says "God bless mommy and daddy and grandma and goodbye grandpa. So the guy is obviously confused, but he goes to bed any way. The next day, the grandfather dies. That night, the guy walks by his sons room again and hears him praying. He says "God bless mommy and daddy and goodbye grandma. At this point, the guy is getting suspicious, but he shrugs it off and goes to bed. The next day, the grandmother dies. That night, passes by his son's room and hears him praying again. "God bless mommy and goodbye daddy. So the next day,m the guy is freaking out. He drives as carefully as he can to work. He watches his back the whole day. He drives as carefully as he can home and he walks in the door and looks at his wife in the living room. He says to his wife, "Honey, you would not believe how stressful a day I had." His wife looks him in the eye and says, "You think you had it bad? This morning I woke up and found the gardener dead."**

 **Anywhore, I'll cut the note off here and let you get to chapter 2!**

* * *

September 22  
7:34 PM  
Wonder Bar

Maya, dressed in her stage outfit, walked up to Trucy, who was poking her head just slightly out from behind the curtain. She tapped her on the shoulder, causing the young magician to yelp and jump.

"Oops, sorry Truce. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, i-it's fine, Maya." Trucy assured.

"What were you looking at?" Maya asked.

"Oh, uh, well…"

"Or, should I say, WHO were you looking at?" Maya asked mischievously.

Trucy giggled. "Alright, take a look. First row, tenth seat from the right."

Maya popped her out from behind the curtain and looked where Trucy instructed. There, she saw a young man, around Trucy's age, with straight brown hair that reached just below his ears. He wore a blue t-shirt underneath a white sleeveless hoodie. He had a pair of blue and silver sunglasses resting on top of his head.

"That's Otto." Trucy said from behind the curtain. "I'm kind of surprised he showed up."

"Hmmmm," Maya mused as she pulled back behind the curtain. "Not bad. Certainly no Nick, but still pretty cute."

She expected Trucy to giggle, but instead saw the young girl pacing around nervously.

"Truce… Are you actually NERVOUS?"

The young magician nodded. "I… I've never liked a boy before this, Maya. I wanna put on a great show so that maybe he'll like me, but… what if I mess up? Or what if he finds the show boring?"

Maya couldn't help but laugh. "Trucy, you pull tires out of a pair of panties. I've seen you use a knife attached to a rope to grab things from across the room. And I'm still not so sure you didn't have anything to do with Apollo's tie catching on fire in court last week. And you were at school! And you're worried he won't like the show?"

Trucy giggled. "Ok, ok, I get the point. I just wanna put on a good show for him."

"Well that won't be hard, after all-" Maya trailed off as she pulled the top hat from her head and struck a pose. "You've got an Ace Assistant with you on stage tonight!"

Trucy smiled. "You're right. This'll be my greatest show yet!"

September 22  
8:02 PM  
Wonder Bar

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Wonder Bar! You've all been waiting patiently, so now help me in welcoming to the stage… Trucy the Magnificent!"

The crowd burst into cheers as Trucy appeared on stage in a puff of smoke.

Trucy twirled her magic wand around. "And don't forget my brand new assistant…" She pointed at the stage floor where another puff of smoke appeared, conjuring Maya. "Mystic Maya!"

Another round of applause as the crowd took in the sight of Maya in her stage outfit.

Maya blew kisses to the crowd and winked. "Thank you! Thank you! But don't forget about who you all came to see tonight!" She cried, gesturing to Trucy.

Trucy beamed as she noticed Otto's eyes locked on her. She blushed slightly but refused to allow a crush to mess with her show.

"Now for my first trick, I'll need a volunteer." Trucy said.

The crowd burst into chatter as many people raised their hands. However, it was all for naught as Trucy pointed her wand at Otto. "You, sir! Would you please join me on stage?"

Otto chuckled and stood from his seat. Running full speed, he leapt onto the stage just next to Maya. He gave Maya a quick glance and a crooked smile before looking at Trucy. He grabbed her hand and leaned forward to place a kiss on her gloved hand.

Trucy blushed and pulled her hand away. "Uh, a-anyway, sir, can you tell the audience your name?"

He smiled at Trucy. "Why don't you tell 'em, Truce?

Again, Trucy bushed as Maya looked on, stifling a giggle.

"Uh, th-this is Otto Yaleeg, everyone! He's a friend of mine from school."

Otto flashed a two finger salute to the crowd, causing all the women in the crowd to swoon.

"A-anyway," Trucy said, trying to get back on track. "Otto, would you please step over here for a moment? Mystic Maya, please join us."

Trucy led the two over to a large box. She opened the box and gestured. "Otto, would you please step inside the box."

"Now how can I deny the request of such a lovely lady?" Otto said as he stepped inside the box, his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

Trucy quickly slammed the box shut to hide her blush from Otto. "Now, Otto, there is a microphone in the box. Can you please say something to show us all that you're in there?"

Otto's voice came from the speakers. "Sure. You want me to tell a joke? I know a great one about a kid with psychic prayers and a gardener."

The audience laughed as did Maya and Trucy. "No, just a that will be fine. Now, Mystic Maya, will you please slap the box a few times?"

"Of course, Trucy." Maya said, before pounding on the box. The sound of her hand was picked up by the microphone and broadcast over the speakers.

"Hey! I'm still in here, y'know!" Otto cried from inside the box.

Another round of laughter was earned from the audience. Trucy quickly composed herself and reached into her magic panties before pulling out a sword.

"Mystic Maya, the watermelon of you would."

Maya reached behind the curtain and produced a watermelon which she sat on a table on the stage. Trucy stepped up to the table, sword in hand.

"As you can see," She said before swing the blade sideways and slicing the melon into two clean halves. "This sword is very much real. And very sharp."

Trucy then walked back to the box and knocked on it. "Otto, I hope you're not too comfy in there, cause this sword is about to make things fairly cramped."

"Hey now," Otto said from inside the box. "I don't even like getting my shots at the doctor and you're about to stick me with a sword? Least you could do is buy me dinner."

Trucy giggled as the crowd burst out laughing. "Tell ya what, I'll take you to Eldoon's afterwards."

"Sounds fair. Alright, stick a sword in me!"

The crowd laughed again as Trucy took the sword and shoved it into the box. Otto was heard crying out inside as the crowd gasped.

"Don't worry folks, it was a low level sword. I didn't take that much damage."

Trucy, Maya, and the entire crowd laughed at this as Trucy produced another sword. "Now, for the second sword."

"Another one? I knew I should have trained my light armor."

This continued for a bit, Trucy placing a sword into the box and Otto cracking some jokes, earning plenty of laughs from the crowd. Finally, after the fifth sword, Otto became silent as Trucy continued to thrust five more swords in. The crowd looked concerned.

"Now, ladies and gentleman, at this point, any person would be a human shish-kabob. So Whaddya say we check on Otto? Make sure he's not swiss cheese?" Maya and Trucy both took hold of one of the handles of the doors and opened it. When they did, the crowd gasped.

Her curiosity piqued, Maya peeked inside to see…

"A watermelon?" She asked vocally.

Inside the box, skewered by ten swords, was a a watermelon, suspended in the air by the swords.

Suddenly, a voice broke out from the crowd. "I dunno, I think he looks better this way."

All eyes turned in the direction of the voice to see Otto, back in his seat and munching on popcorn. The crowd burst into cheers.

Trucy gestured for the crowd to calm down. "Now calm down, everyone, the show's just started!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just so everyone's aware, yes, Otto will be a major part of this story. Y'know, just in case you hadn't realized by now. I know this story's moving at a snail's pace, but it also won't be anywhere near as long as my last two stories. And I'm thinking about doing a spin-off of this story later on. Tell the story of Phoenix, Apollo, and Athena in Vegas in a different story so I can focus on the girls in this one. However, that would be after the Christmas fic.**

 **Anyway, took awhile to work myself up to write this one, but it's finally done! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

September 22  
8:52 PM  
Wonder Bar

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for my final trick of the night!" Trucy cried.

The crowd groaned, disappointed that the young magicians show was about to come to an end.

"Aw, c'mon now, folks. Not like I won't be here on tomorrow night too!" Trucy exclaimed. "Now, I'm going to need an extra set of hands for this trick, so allow me to introduce you all to…" Trucy pressed the hidden switch on her costume, causing Mr. Hat to spring to life. "The Amazing Mr. Hat!"

"Evenin' ladies and germs!" Mr. Hat cried.

"Mr. Hat," Trucy began. "Are you as excited about this final trick as I am?"

"Course I am! I get to work with two lovely ladies!"

The crowd laughed as Trucy conjured her magic panties and reached inside to produce a strait jacket.

"Now, Mystic Maya, could you and Mr. Hat help me put on my new jacket?"

Trucy began to detach Mr. Hat from her costume and handed him to Maya. Leaning in close, she whispered in Maya's ear. "Attach him to your costume. I'll take care of everything else after I've got the jacket on."

Maya whispered back. "Truce, is this trick safe? I'm not sure where this is going, but the strait jacket has me worried."

"Don't worry, Maya. I won't be in any real danger, I promise!"

Maya sighed. "Ok, I'll play along. But just know if this turns bad, your dad will never let either of us live it down." She began to attach Mr. Hat to her own costume and moved onto putting the strait jacket on Trucy.

The jacket secure, Trucy looked up to the booth where the stage operator worked. "Now, if the kind people in the operator's booth would bring down what I need.

On cue, something began to lower from the ceiling. Maya glanced up to see large wooden sarcophagus.

"This is a brand new trick I like to call the Flaming Sarcophagus! "

Maya didn't like the sound of that and continued to watch as the sarcophagus was lowered to the stage and Trucy began to explain the trick.

"I will be locked inside this sarcophagus and will have five minutes before Mr. Hat utters the magic words and causes the sarcophagus to burst into flame! If I haven't escaped by then… Well, I sure hope you folks like barbecue!"

Few people laughed as Maya walked with Trucy to the sarcophagus. "Truce, I really don't like this."

"Maya, I swear, it's completely safe. As a magician, I can't tell you the secret, but I promise I won't be in any danger."

Maya looked worriedly at the girl. "Alright. I trust you." With that, Maya unlocked the sarcophagus and Trucy stepped inside.

"I'll see you all in five minutes! Hopefully…" She said, ominously.

As soon as Maya set the lock in place. The sarcophagus was lifted back into the air several feet. Maya grew more worried.

"Now, ladies and germs," Mr. Hat cried, frightening Maya. _What the hell?_ "I'd just like to take this chance to assure you all that Trucy the Magnificent will be back shortly. And if not… Well, don't expect a refund."

A few people chuckled as Maya swallowed a lump in her throat. She didn't like this at all.

The first minute ticked by as Maya looked on at the sarcophagus. Mr. Hat continued to crack jokes for the audience. She still wasn't sure how that was working. Maybe Trucy had attached a microphone to her costume.

The second minute passed and still no signs of Trucy. However, the sarcophagus shook violently, obviously showing that someone was inside.

"Y'know, Mystic Maya," Mr. Hat said to Maya. Maya looked at the puppet. "The position is still open for MRS. Hat."

The crowd burst into laughter.

Maya blushed but decided to play along to break the tension. "I'm flattered, Mr. Hat. But I'm actually with someone."

"Ah, drat." Mr. Hat said, tipping the brim of his hat over his face. "Friendzoned again."

Another round of laughter form the audience.

Time continued to tick by and finally, the five minute mark drew close.

 _Truce, if you're going to pop out of that thing, now would be the time._

"Alright, folks, it's time for me to get back to work." Mr. Hat pointed a finger at the box and began to shout. "Alakazoo! Alakazee! Alaka-"

 _Alka-Trucy get the hell out of there!_

"-zam!" At this, Mr. Hat thrust his woodn arm forward again and the box burst into flame. The crowd gasped and a few people screamed as the box burned.

"Trucy!" Maya cried. She turned to the operator's booth. "Get her down from there, now!"

The people in the booth did just that… By releasing the hook that suspended the sarcophagus in the air.

"TRUCY!" Maya cried as the sarcophagus hit the stage and broke into pieces. Several people who worked at the bar rushed on stage and extinguished the fire as Maya rushed to the remains of the sarcophagus.

"Trucy! Oh my god, please be ok!"

Suddenly, from somewhere above the stage, a voice called out. "I'm perfectly fine, Mystic Maya. What are you worried about?"

Maya shifted her gaze upward to she Trucy standing on the stage lights.

The crowd burst into cheers as the stage lights were lowered and Trucy took several bows before tossing confetti from her magic panties all over the place.

"Thank you! Thank you! You've all been an amazing audience! Good night!" With that, the curtains drew to a close. Once out of the view of the crowd, who were still in an uproar, Trucy jumped from the stage lights.

"See, Maya? Nothing to worry abou-" Trucy was cut off as Maya threw her arms around the girl.

"Don't you ever do that without telling me anything again! You sacred the crap out of me!"

Trucy awkwardly returned the hug. "I'm sorry, Maya. I really didn't want to worry you, but I couldn't just tell you everything."

Maya pulled back a bit and wiped her eyes. "It's ok. I was just worried."

"I understand. You're just trying to be a good Mommy."

That word again. Damnit, that word really worked wonders on Maya. Maya smiled at the girl. "Yeah. I won't tell Nick about this, alright. He'd flip and we'd both get an earful.

"That's an understatement!"

September 22  
9:25 PM  
Wonder Bar, Back Entrance

Maya and Trucy stepped out of the Wonder Bar and began to head to the bus station when someone called out Trucy's name. Trucy looked back to see Otto sprinting towards them.

"Oh, Otto. What are you doing here?" Tr4ucy asked.

Otto smiled at the two girls. "Just wanted to tell you what an awesome show that was. Was a little scared you'd found a way to get even hotter at the end there."

Trucy blushed a deep crimson. Maya snickered at the usually bubbly girl's shyness.

"Th-thanks, Otto. That means a lot."

"No problem, Truce. Now, about that trip to Eldoon's…"

"Huh? Oh! W-well…" Trucy trailed off.

"Don't tell me you're gonna back out now. Tell ya what, I'll even pay."

Trucy continued to blush as she realized that Otto was basically asking her out. "Uh, w-well…" She then turned to Maya. "Maya, is it alright with you?"

Maya smiled at the girl. "Of course, Trucy. Just don't stay out too late." she then looked at Otto. "I don't wanna sound strict, but I gotta make myself look good for her dad. Try to get her home by 11, alright?"

"Not a problem. You don't have to worry about a thing."

Maya looked back to Trucy. "Go on, go enjoy yourself. Keep in touch though, I don't want Nick hounding me about where you are."

"Thanks Maya!" Trucy cried, hugging the woman. She then turned back to Otto who extended his arm to her. Trucy hooked her arm through his and the two headed to People Park.

Maya smiled as she watched the two walk off. _Man, Nick is gonna flip when he hears this._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/M: I'm well aware that this chapter is fairly slow. But don't worry, things will start to pick up next chapter. This one was just sort of a bridge chapter. I feel like I finally have a decent rhythm of working on all the different stories at once. Though, I'm well aware I haven't posted any drabbles lately. Hopefully I can get a few written up once I get home from work tonight. Then again, since I'm going to a midnight release for Fallout 4 and then have to be at work early tomorrow, that may not be very likely.**

 **Anywhore, I really appreciate your patience, and I hope you enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

September 22  
10:04 PM  
Wright Anything Agency

No sooner had Maya stepped through the door of the agency than the sound of the Steel Samurai theme song cut through the air. Maya pulled out her cell phone and sighed as she read the name of the caller; Nick. She answered and put the phone to her ear. "Westward Sperm Bank, you squeeze 'em, we freeze 'em."

"Whoops. Sorry, I have the wrong number." *click*

Maya pulled the phone from her ear and burst into laughter, just barely noticing when the phone rang again. Still laughing, she put the phone back to her ear.

"Stop that, Maya!"

Finally composing herself, Maya replied. "Well maybe if you didn't keep falling for it, I'd quit."

Phoenix sighed on the other line. "So, how was the show?"

Maya thought over the events of the night. "Oh, it was great! It's been awhile since I've been able to see one of her shows. Not to mention, I had the best seat in the house; Center stage!"

"Oh really? Trucy asked you to be her assistant?"

"Yep! It was so great, Nick! I really think she's warming up to me as a mother figure."

"I'm really glad to hear that, Maya. So how is Trucy?"

"Oh, I'm sure she's doing pretty well, wherever she's at right now." Maya said devilishly.

"… Maya, what did you do?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh, me? I didn't do anything. Otto, on the other hand…"

"Otto? You mean… Maya, where is she!?"

Maya sighed. "Nick, would you relax? He just took her to Eldoon's. I could literally be right next to her in the next ten minutes. And I told them to be back by 11."

"You still should have checked with me, Maya! She's my daughter and-"

"And you're overreacting! Nick, she's almost a full grown woman. She has every right to go on a date if she wants to."

Phoenix sighed again. A sigh of defeat this time. "Alright, you have a point. I still wish you would have told me beforehand."

"I know, Nick. But he asked her so suddenly. And just a heads up, she DID ask me if she could go."

"Did she now? Well, at least she did ask permission." Phoenix said.

"Nick, Otto seems like a really nice kid. Trucy brought him on stage during the show and the crowd loved him!"

"I sure hope you're right, Maya. Sorry for snapping at you. It's my little girl."

"I understand. You just need to ease up a little." Maya began to wander to the kitchen. "Nick, I'm gonna make up some dinner for myself. I'll let you know when Trucy gets home, ok?"

Phoenix sighed again. "Alright, that sounds fair. I love you, Maya."

Maya smiled, still not having grown tired of hearing the man say this. "I love you too, Nick."

September 22  
11:06 PM  
Wright Anything Agency

Maya picked at the dinner of burgers and fries she'd made for herself, absent-mindedly channel surfing, when the door of the agency swung open and Trucy stepped in. She had her back turned to the office and was waving.

"See ya later, Otto! I had a great time!" She then closed the door and spun around before leaning against the door and sliding down to the floor.

Maya smiled at the girl. "So how was your night?"

"I think I'm in love!" Trucy exclaimed. "He's so sweet and funny!"

Maya giggled. "Boy, your dad's not gonna be happy when he hears that."

Trucy groaned at the mention of her father. "Don't even talk about him right now.|

Maya's face fell. "What happened?"

Trucy stood up and moved to the couch where Maya was seated, pulling out her cellphone. "See for yourself."

Maya snatched the phone from Trucy's hand and looked at the screen. 27 missed calls from Phoenix and 17 voicemails. Maya let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm kinda at fault for this. I told him where you were."

"I figured. That much I understand. But _this?_ Once I set the thing to vibrate, it felt like my butt was getting a massage!"

Maya giggled at this. "Well, Nick _is_ good with massages."

Trucy grimaced and covered her ears. "Gah! Don't say that! That's gonna be in my nightmares tonight!"

Maya burst out laughing. "Oh c'mon, you set me up for that one. I couldn't pass it up."

Trucy stuck her tongue out at the woman before heading to her room. "I'm gonna get a shower and get changed, alright."

"Ok, but after that you have to give me full details."

Trucy giggled. "I will."

Once Trucy was out of the room, Maya pulled out her cell phone and called Phoenix, who picked up almost immediately.

"Maya? Is Trucy there? Is she-"

"Nick, relax. Trucy just walked in the door and she's getting a shower right. That said… What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"M-me? What are you talking about!?"

"Don't play dumb with me, buster. Trucy showed me her phone when she got back. 27 calls? Really?"

Maya could swear she actually HEARD Phoenix flinch on the other line. "Uh, w-well-"

"Don't think you can bluff your way out of this, Baron."

Phoenix sighed. "Alright, yes. I called her a few times."

"A few? Nick, she told me once she set her phone to vibrate, it felt like she was getting a butt massage!"

Phoenix nervously chuckled. "Well, according to you, I'm-"

"I already made the joke, Nick."

Phoenix let out another sigh. "Look, I was just worried, ok? It's my little girl. Honestly, I would have still been calling if Athena hadn't snatched my phone away."

"Nick, I understand that you're worried, but going that crazy is just gonna make Trucy feel awkward around the guy. You didn't even try texting once, I noticed."

"Maya, I haven't changed the ringtone on this thing since you made it the Steel Samurai theme song years ago. You really think I'll be able to figure out texting?"

Maya pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "You figure out the most convoluted murder plots in history with twists and turns that would put M. Night Shyamalan to shame and you can't figure how to send a text message? You're like a walking sitcom."

"says the woman who refuses to acknowledge the difference between a ladder and a step-ladder."

"They do the same thing, Nick!"

Maya could hear Phoenix on the other end, physically trying to restrain himself. He let out a sigh. "Alright, let's just calm down here. Can you tell Trucy to text me when she gets out of the shower?"

"I thought you didn't know how to text."

"I don't. I'll use Apollo as the middle-man."

Maya sighed. "You really need to give that kid a break."

"You're right. But not tonight. I'll call this his punishment for earlier."

Maya was confused. "Earlier? What happened earlier?"

Phoenix took a moment before replying. "I'll… tell you about that when we get home It's along story."

"Oh, something tells me this one'll be good. I'm looking forward to it!"

Phoenix let out an honest laugh, the first since they'd first started talking.

"Oh, it sounds like Trucy's out of the shower. I'm gonna hop in myself and call it a night."

"Alright, Maya. Just ask Trucy to text me, alright."

"I will, Nick. Love you."

"Love you too." *Click*


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Phew, this one was fairly short, but it still took awhile to finally get to write it. Luckily, after this week, my manager says no more twelve hour shifts! So hopefully I can start getting some more writing done. I know I've been falling behind, what with only having posted three drabbles and not even started on this week's chapter of Cave, but my job has been running me ragged. Hopefully that stops this week. Believe me, I love writing these stories, so I'm not gonna let my job stop me from writing them!  
**

 **Also, quick shoutout to a couple of reviewers:**

 **JordanPhoenix: I already told you in a PM, but Maya's way of answering the phone stems from how I deal with telemarketers. I've yet to be displeased with the results! And I'm glad you enjoyed Maya's innuendos. Let's face it, you're not stranger to traumatizing these characters!  
**

 **Skillet28561: What are you talking about? Otto is a fine upstanding young jacka- er, I mean gentleman!**

 **Anikasnow6: Yeah, I absolutely love writing Phoenix and Maya trying to play parents. And I hate to tell you, but it's not about to be easy for Maya. After all, she has the Baron of the Bluff for a father!**

 **Diamondtruth2: I suppose I should have been a bit more clear. Maya and Phoenix are NOT married in this story. Believe me, that's a story I will NOT be skipping over!**

* * *

September 23

9:33 AM  
Wright Anything Agency

Trucy slowly trudged her way to the kitchen, following the scent of pancakes in the air. As she stepped into the room, she saw Maya, spatula in hand at the stove, cooking breakfast.

"Morning Maya." She said as she made a bee line for the coffee pot.

Maya glanced over her shoulder and smiled at the young woman. "Morning Truce. How'd you sleep?"

Swallowing a mouthful of the bitter liquid, Trucy replied. "Like a very anxious log."

"Anxious? For wh- Oh yeah, that's right. Otto's taking you out again today isn't he?"

Trucy grabbed herself a plate of pancakes and sat at the table, Maya following suit. "Yeah. I'm not sure what he wants to do exactly, he just asked if I wanted to hang out."

"That's great! I hope Nick prepares himself for this. His little girl's not so little anymore." Maya said before stuffing her mouth with the delicious syrup covered discs.

"Y-yeah." Trucy said, absent-mindedly picking at her breakfast.

Maya took notice of this. "Hey, is something wrong? You don't seem too excited."

Trucy shook herself back to reality. "O-oh. Yeah, sorry. I'm fine. I'm just… Nervous."

Maya looked at the girl as if she'd grown a second head. Then again, given the girl's talents, that may very well be a normal occurrence. "You? Nervous? Now I've heard everything. Truce, last night you stepped into a sarcophagus rigged to burst into flames and didn't even bat an eyelash, but a guy asks you to hang out for a day and suddenly you're a bundle of nerves?"

Trucy let out a slight chuckle. "Yeah. It does sound kinda stupid. But… Otto's so nice and funny and… handsome. Half the time I barely know what to say around him. Daddy's calls last night didn't make things any easier.

Maya made a mental note to give Phoenix a good smack for that when he got home. "Truce, that doesn't sound stupid at all. I'm not exactly an expert on dating, but being nervous around a guy you like seems par for the course. Didn't you ever notice what a klutz I was when you and Nick would visit for Christmas?"

Trucy put a finger to her shin, thinking. She then suddenly placed her hand over her mouth. "Holy crap, you're right! I remember the year you almost dropped the coffee maker we bought down the mountain because your hands were so sweaty."

Maya let out a hearty laugh. "Yeah, Nick really made me nervous whenever he came around. When I was his assistant, it was no big deal, but after I moved back to the village, his visits were so infrequent, whenever he WAS around, I spent half the time trying to make sure I didn't say something too stupid."

Trucy giggled. "You guys wasted nearly a decade of your lives like that. I still can't believe it took all of us to finally push you two together."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it before. But, you are right. So I'm going to return the favor and help you in the land of love!' Maya exclaimed, polishing off her plate.

Trucy let out another giggle, pushing away her half eaten plate of pancakes. "Well what'd you have in mind?"

"Let's start with something basic and find you an outfit that will have his jaw on the floor!"

It was now Trucy's turn to gawk at Maya as if she'd suddenly grown an extra appendage. "What's wrong with my regular outfit?"

Maya held up her hands in defense. "I didn't say anything was wrong with it, Truce. But he sees you wearing it at school all the time. I think you should meet him in something he's not expecting."

"Uh, well… I'm not sure I have anything that will really do the trick."

Maya pondered this for a moment. "Well, what time are you meeting him?"

"Two o'clock."

"Then that gives us more than enough time!"

"Uh, time for what?"

Maya puffed out her cheeks and put her hands on hips. "To go on a shopping spree, of course! We're gonna go find you an outfit that will knock him out of this world!"

September 23  
12:23 PM  
West Pavilion Mall

"I'm still not sure about this, Maya. Why go so overboard?" Trucy asked from inside the changing room.

"It's not really going that overboard, Truce. What's wrong with wowing a guy once in a while? You should have seen Nick's face when I surprised him with my nightgown after we came back from vacation. I can tell you exactly how wowed-"

"Ok, I get it! Geez, do you like scarring me for life?"

Maya stifled a laugh from outside the changing room. "Are you almost done in there?"

"Yeah. Just having a little trouble with the ribbon. I still don't know, Maya. What if he doesn't like it?"

"Then just make him disappear. Now hurry up! I wanna see it for myself."

"Keep your robes on! …Ok, it's good to go."

"Well get out here already!"

Trucy took a deep breath and unlocked the door and stepped out. Maya's jaw immediately dropped. "Trucy…"

Trucy nervously fiddled with her hair as Maya looked at her outfit. She had picked out a pure white sundress with a blue ribbon that tied around the waist. Around her wrist, she wore a gold bangle. On the right side of her face, she'd tied a baby blue ribbon into hair. On her feet, she wore a pair of white sandals. "How does it look?"

Maya finally picked her jaw up off the floor and spoke. "Truce, I'd be shocked if he doesn't propose to you on the spot!"

Trucy giggled. "Maya, don't exaggerate. Be honest."

"I'm not kidding! You look amazing! I may have to steal that outfit myself. We're about the same size, after all."

Trucy smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You really think so? I mean, I'm not so sure myself. There's not even anywhere to put Mr. Hat."

Maya rolled her eyes. "First off, you don't need to bring Mr. Hat with you on a date. After all, between you and me, he's kind of a flirt. Second, I mean it. You drop dead gorgeous!"

Trucy beamed. "Thanks Maya. I really hope he likes it."

Maya stepped forward and put a hand on the girl's back. "He will. Now come one, let's go pay for this and get something from Eldoon's. I'm starved!"

September 23  
1:55 PM  
Wright Anything Agency

Trucy nervously paced around the main room of the agency. Maya sat on the couch watching her.

"Truce, would you relax? You're making me dizzy!"

Trucy looked at the woman, nervously biting her thumbnail. "Sorry. I'm just still so nervous."

Maya sighed and stood up before placing her hands on the young magician's shoulders. |Truce, seriously. You just need to calm down. He asked you to hang out, right? So obviously he HAS to like you. Just go out there and be yourself."

Trucy looked the woman in the eyes and a smiled played on her lips. "Right. You're right, Maya!"

Finally, there was a knock at the door and Trucy tensed up. "That's him."

Maya smiled before turning the girl around and giving her a push toward the door. "Don't have too much fun." She said before quickly exiting the room.

Trucy stared at the door as the knocking repeated and sucked in several deep breaths and reaching tohe doorknob.

"Hi Otto!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know, it's another slow chapter, but hey, I felt we needed some comic relief. Writing Trucy and Maya together is always fun, but how can I not take the opportunity to have some fun with our dear lawyers in Vegas? I promise the plot will get moving soon. I've actually started losing my drive for this one as we get closer to Christmas, and thus, when I'll start posting the Christmas fic, whether this story is finished or not. Belive me, I don't plan to let this one fade away, but in terms of TEA, this IS the least important of the series.**

 **Now, all that being said, I hope you get a few laughs out of this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

September 23  
2:04 PM  
Wright Anything Agency

Otto's eyes visibly widened behind his sunglasses as he looked over Trucy's outfit. "Dang Truce, nice outfit. Here I was, thinking all you owned were those magician's outfits."

Trucy giggled nervously as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks Otto. I'm glad you like it."

"You're not hiding that puppet somewhere, are ya? Hate to have a third wheel on our date."

Maya snickered from her hiding spot as she eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Oh no. Mr. Hat will be keeping Maya company."

"Maya? Oh, is that the girl whose top knot is poking out around the corner of that wall?"

Maya flinched and lost her balance, collapsing onto the floor of the living room.

"Maya!" Trucy cried. "You were eavesdropping?"

Maya picked herself off the floor, laughing nervously. "Sorry, Truce. Couldn't help myself."

Trucy stared at the woman, he hands on her hips and her cheeks puffed out, as Otto stepped into the office and extended his hand to Maya.

"I don't think we were formally introduced last night. Otto Yaleeg." He said, putting on a crooked grin.

Maya took his hand and shook it. "Maya Fey."

"So you're what, Trucy's sister?" Otto asked.

Maya giggled. "Aren't you a charmer? No, I'm-"

"She's my mommy!" Trucy interjected, catching Maya off guard.

Otto glanced at Trucy. "Mommy, huh?" He turned his attention back Maya. "Well, I see where Trucy gets her looks. You musta had her when you were like, twelve though."

"Oh. Oh! No, no! I'm not her real mother." Maya began to explain, blushing. "I'm dating her dad! So, not even step-mommy, technically."

"Oh, alright, that makes sense. Well it's good to meet ya anyway." Otto said. He then, oddly enough, winked at her. "And I'm sure it's a pleasure to meet me."

"Um, Otto? Shouldn't we get going? The movie starts soon, right?"

Otto returned his attention to Trucy. "Yeah, you're right."

Before the two headed out, Trucy waved at Maya. "We won't be too late, Maya! " With that, the young couple took their leave.

With Trucy gone, Maya was now by herself.

 _Well… Now what?_

The Spirit Medium hadn't really thought of what to do with herself once Trucy had left.

 _Hmmm…. Maybe I'll check on Nick. He's probably falling apart without me._

Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed her boyfriend's number. The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ni-Athena? What are you doing with Nick's phone?" Maya asked, confused as to why the young redhead would have her boss's cell phone.

"I… Wish I had the answer to that." Athena responded.

Silence hung in the air for a moment. "Athena, where is my boyfriend?"

"I can't answer that, honestly. However, if you're wondering where his pants are, they're in the hotel lobby."

"Whoa, whoa, back up. His PANTS?"

"Yeah… Mr. Wright's been missing since last night and I just found his pants tossed aside behind a potted plant in the hotel lobby."

Maya needed to sit down and headed for the couch. "Ok, so what you're telling me right now is that my boyfriend is probably running around Las Vegas without pants?"

"I wish that wasn't what I was saying, but that's what I'm saying."

"… What the hell is going on over there!? First Nick tells me that Apollo got into SOME kind of trouble, and now you're telling me Nick is running rampant through Vegas without pants?"

"He didn't actually tell you what Apollo did?" Athena asked.

"No, he didn't. And that much isn't important right now. PLEASE tell me you're looking for Nick." Maya said.

"We are! Apollo's asking around on the other floors of the hotel. We figure he probably hasn't- Apollo! You found him?"

Maya heard Apollo's voice on other end, before Athena spoke again. "You can relax now, Maya. We found him. Apparently he was passed out in the third floor game room."

"Put him on the phone. I need to hear this from the horse's mouth." Maya said. She heard the sound of Athena talking to Phoenix before the phone was handed off to him.

"Maya? Hey, how's it-" Phoenix began to slur out.

"Nick, you mind explaining to me why Athena has your phone and found your pants in the hotel lobby?"

"I… I'm not sure I have the-" Another voice was heard from a bit of distance, and Maya was certain she heard the name 'Nick' being shouted. _Oh lord, I only know one other person who calls him that._

A short argument was heard before the phone was presumably wrestled away from Phoenix and his voice was quickly replaced with another.

"Maya-baby! How are ya? Haven't seen you in months!"

Maya sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. _When something smells…_ "Larry, what did you do to my boyfriend?"

"Hey, I didn't do nothin' wrong! I just showed Nick a good time while he's here!"

"What are you even doing in Vegas!?" Maya cried. "On second thought, don't answer that, I don't care. Just tell me why Nick was passed out in a game room and his pants were in the lobby."

"Oh, that? Well, seems like ol' Nick still can't hold his liquor!" Larry explained.

"You got him drunk!?" Maya cried. She was fuming now.

"Hey, I just wanted to go have a few with my best buddy! Took some pushing on Paul's part, though."

Maya shook her head. Surely she'd heard wrong. "I'm sorry, did you just say Apollo pushed him to go drinking with you?"

"Oh yeah! Nick was being such a stick in the mud, Paul told him he should cut loose, so me and Nick went out and tore this city apart!"

Maya was making her way to the bathroom. She needed aspirin. Popping the pills in her mouth she spoke. "So lemme make sure I have this all pieced together so far. Apollo did SOMETHING yesterday to get on Nick's bad side. Then I guess at some point, Nick ran into you. From there, somehow, Apollo convinced Nick to go drinking with you. After that, I'm assuming the two of you got drunk which led to Nick removing his pants and passing out in an arcade. Does that sound about right?"

"Hey, that's exactly right! How'd ya guess?" Larry said.

Maya sighed again. "Larry, give Nick his phone back and tell him to expect one hell of a chewing out later. I need to get out of this house before I have a migraine."

"Aw, c'mon Maya-baby! We haven't talked in-" *click*


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Boy,it's been awhile since I've updated this story, huh? My main focus has been Christmas with the Wrights, as I was trying to get it done by Christmas, or at least my birthday, but I don't see that happening. So, I finally sat down today and decided it was time to return to this story for a bit. I will keep working on Christmas to get it done as fast as I can, but I'll also make sure to work on this one too.**

 **This chapter is none too long, so I doubt it was worth the wait, but hopefully you guys like the direction I'm heading. Either way, I hope you enjoy Chapter 7!**

* * *

September 23  
3:10 PM  
People Park

Although Maya had initially been angry about the whole ordeal with Phoenix getting drunk in Vegas, given how he'd been hounding her about taking care of Trucy, she now found herself sitting on a park bench, cracking up at the thought of the great Phoenix Wright on a pantsless rampage through Sin City.

 _I would pay actual money to be able to see that._ She thought to herself as she headed to Eldoon's.

"Hey, Mr. Eldoon! Ya got hungry customers waiting!" She cried as she stood at the window of the noodle stand.

"Hm? Oh, Maya-doll! Great to see ya! The usual I'm guessin'?" Guy Eldoon said from inside the stand, turning his attention away from the boiling pot of broth.

"You know it! And don't be skimpy on the beef!" Maya said, pulling out some money for the noodles.

"Not a problem, for my best customer." Eldoon said. As he worked on Maya's order, he spoke to her over his shoulder. "So, Trucy-doll came by here last night. Had a young lad with her too"

Maya smiled. "Yep. That was a boy from school she's been crushing on for a while."

"Is that so?" Eldoon said, pouring her soup into a bowl. "Well, I'm not sure what I make of the lad myself. Didn't get a good vibe from him."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon, Mr. Eldoon. Don't start sounding like Nick. He hasn't even met the kid and he hates him. Then again, he's in no position to complaining about anything right now, what with him going on a drunken rampage in Vegas."

"A drunken rampage ya say?" Eldoon asked as he handed the noodles to Maya. "I was under the impression ol' lawyer boy didn't drink."

"Well, he didn't for awhile. He probably has me to blame for taking it back up." Maya grabbed her noodles. "Anyway, thanks a lot Mr. Eldoon!" She then spun around and headed for a picnic table.

"Don't be a stranger, Maya-doll!"

Before Maya could reach a table. She blindly crashed into someone, sending them both, as well as her noodles, falling to the ground.

"Ah! My noodles! Alright, buster, what's the- Mr. Edgeworth?" Maya said.

Miles Edgeworth fumbled around on the ground before picking up his glasses and placing them on his face. "Hm? Miss Fey? What a coincidence running into you here." He stood up and offered a hand to Maya, who took it and was pulled to her feet.

"Yeah, well, I needed something to eat after a very interesting talk with Nick." Maya explained.

Edgeworth rubbed his head, as if he had a headache. "Yes. I understand he ran into… Our mutual acquaintance while in Las Vegas."

Maya quirked an eyebrow. "How'd you know about it?"

Edgeworth responded by pulling out his cell phone and opening a picture message, showing it to Maya.

The picture showed Phoenix and Larry, obviously in the middle of a bar, their arms around each other shoulders. They both held a bottle. Larry seemed to be holding a brand of beer Maya had never heard of and Phoenix was holding a bottle of cheap wine. Phoenix also had his tie wrapped around his head.

Maya sighed. "If he's gonna get drunk, I would have at least hoped he would upgrade from the cheap crap."

"Indeed." Edgeworth said, pocketing his phone. "How he can drink that _swill_ is beyond me. By the way, Maya, I see that your lunch plans have… Fallen through." He said, looking at the mess of noodles and porcelain on the sidewalk. "If I may, as a way of apologizing for causing you to lose your lunch, so to speak, I would like to extend the offer to join me for lunch. I was just on my way to meet with an old acquaintance for lunch."

"Mr. Edgeworth, that's sweet of you to offer, but I don't want to intrude a lunch meeting."

Edgeworth adjusted his glasses and smiled. "Nonsense, Miss Fey. You would not be intruding at all. I insist."

Maya thought for a moment. _Really, I'm the one who bumped into him, but when I ever said no to a free meal!?_

"Alright, sure! I don't have any plans for the with Trucy on a date and all."

"Hm? A date, you say? I take it Wright is none to happy about that." Edgeworth said as he began to walk forward once more.

Maya followed close behind. "Please, like he has any room to be angry after last night."

Edgeworth smirked. "Well, when you're right, you're right, Miss Fey."

* * *

September 23  
4:03 PM  
Applebee's

"Wow, Mr. Edgeworth, you can afford to eat at all the really nice places, huh?" Maya said as they entered the restaurant.

Edgeworth chuckled to himself. _I suppose, given Wright's financial state, to her this place would be considered fine dining. Personally, I would rather have met with_ her _at an establishment of my own choosing, but she was very insistent on eating here._

"So where's the person you were coming to meet?" Maya asked.

"That's a very good question. I don't see her. Perhaps she has not yet-"

Suddenly from above the two, a voice broke into a well-rehearsed speech.

"Even in the depths of night, when no other bird dares to take flight,"

 _Oh lord. I was afraid of this._

Maya looked around, not sure of where the voice was coming from.

"One alone soars to shine the light of righteousness on the world's blight! And that one is me!"

Suddenly, a person jumped down from the ceiling, landing next to Maya and causing to nearly jump out of her skin. The girl was around Maya's age and dressed a pink shirt with a cloud-like white design across it. Around her neck, she wore a navy blue scarf, held in place by a pin in the shape of a three clawed bird. She also wore a black miniskirt and a black pair of boots, her pink socks poking out at the top. In her intricate hair, she had a large key stuck in it.

"For I am the Great Thief, Yatagarasu!"

"Ma'am, I must ask you to stay off the ceiling!" A server suddenly cried.

The girl smiled to herself. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. There's so many great perches up there."

"A ball of energy as always, I see, Kay." Edgeworth said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Kay turned and smiled at the Chief Prosecutor, pumping her fist into the air. "You know it, Mr. Edgeworth! How could I miss the chance to make my usual entrance for you?"

"Uh, Mr. Edgeworth," Maya finally spoke up. "Is… This your acquaintance?"

"Oh forgive me, Maya." He then gestured to Kay. "This is Kay Faraday. Although you may not guess it from her inane speech earlier, she was once an indispensable partner on some of my most exhausting investigations." He then turned to Kay and gestured to Maya. "And Kay, this is Maya Fey. She is a good friend of mine. I certainly hope you don't mind her tagging along."

Kay crossed her arms across her chest. "Mr. Edgeworth, I can't believe you'd bring a date along to meet an old friend. And it's not even your wife, at that!"

Edgeworth and Maya both jumped at this accusation.

"I-I assure you I have done no such thing! As I just stated, Maya is merely a good friend of mine. And do you truly believe I would still be breathing were I to cheat on Franziska!?"

Maya puffed out her cheeks. "Yeah! Besides, I have a boyfriend myself, lady!"

Kay giggled to herself, putting a hand to her mouth. "I'm just kidding you both. It's nice to meet you, Maya!"

Edgeworth rubbed his temple, sighing. _I fear I may have just made a horrible mistake._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy DL-6, guys! Wait, no, that's not right. I mean, happy birthday to me! I'm really happy I was able to wrench myself away from Xenoblade Chronicles X and Aviary Attorney for long enough to finish this up by today. Consider it a birthday gift to you guys for MY birthday. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm happy with the way it turned out myself. I've always wanted to write Kay and Maya interacting, and doing so was really a blast!**

 **Quick shoutout to the reviewers from last chapter:**

 **Skillet28561: Edgeworth may very well have brought about the end of days! Or at least the end of his and Nick's sanity wallets!**

 **Saphira54325: Quick, hide your valuables!**

 **Multifangirl6: For a supposed genius, Edgey sure has poor hindsight, huh?**

 **JordanPhoenix: I assume the reason for the two of them never introducing their assistants to each other is that the two of them, ever the competitive duo, would start comparing the girls like action figures.  
"Yes, well, MY assistant has a device capable of perfectly replicating crime scenes!"  
"Well, MY assistant can let me talk to dead people. By the way, your daddy says hi!"**

 **Alright, all DL-6 jokes aside, lets get this ball rolling! Enjoy chapter 8, folks!**

* * *

September 23  
4:16 PM  
Applebee's

 _I hate it when I'm right._

Barely ten minutes had passes since the group had taken their seats for their meal before Maya and Kay had become wrapped up in an argument.

"How can you even say that? The Jammin' Ninja is as lame as it gets!" Maya exclaimed, her hands slamming on the table in a manner not dissimilar from her boyfriend.

"You're crazy! The Steel Samurai is just a rip-off of the Tin Shogun! How can you defend something like that?" Kay retorted.

"Ugh! Mr. Edgeworth, how can you be friends with someone who has such poor taste?" Maya asked, turning to the Chief Prosecutor.

"Miss Fey, please do not drag me into this."

"See! Even Mr. Edgeworth is on my side!" Kay exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air.

"In your dreams, you wannabe ninja! Mr. Edgeworth is a diehard samurai fan till the end! Isn't that right, Mr. Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth simply took a deep breath and sipped his tea. _Although you are indeed correct, I know better than to get involved in an argument with either of you two._

This continued for several more minutes, insults being tossed between the two girls. Edgeworth remained silent on the matter, but still managed to catch some of the girls' more imaginative name callings. Such as Kay being a key carrying crow, and Maya being an escaped nun on the run.

Finally, the arguing ceased when the food arrived.

"Woo! Fancy burger time!" Maya exclaimed, not even hesitating before taking a huge bite out of her burger.

Edgeworth thanked every deity above as the spirit medium became too enamored with her favorite food to continue the argument. He had just picked up his fork and knife to cut into his New York strip, topped with shrimp…

When Kay found a way to make things worse.

"You come to a nice place like this and order a burger? Please lady, grilled chicken is where it's at!"

Edgeworth's eyes grew wide in fear as he looked at Maya, who had frozen mid-bite to glare at the young woman.

 _Kay… What have you done!?_

Maya sat her burger down, only furthering Edgeworth's fear, before opening her mouth to retort…

But she froze in place as she looked over Kay's shoulder. Edgeworth followed her gaze, curious as to what could possibly have subdued the wrath of the Kurain Master.

What he saw was Trucy entering the restaurant, accompanied by a young man.

"You got something to sa-"

"Shhh!" Maya shushed the girl before explaining. "My boyfriend's daughter just walked in here. I don't wanna draw attention to us."

"Hm?" Kay questioned before glancing over her shoulder. She too caught sight of the brown haired girl in the white dress. "She the girl in white? She's adorable!"

"Indeed. She looks decidedly different when she's not wearing her magician's outfit." Edgeworth said.

Maya continued to watch as a server led Trucy and Otto to a table and laughed to herself. _Poor kid's gonna regret bringing her here. She gives_ my _appetite a run for its money!_

"Who is that young man with him?" Edgeworth asked.

"Oh, his name's Otto Yaleeg. He's a kid she goes to school with."

"Yaleeg? An odd name… However, it sounds familiar." Edgeworth pondered.

"Really? Have you met him before?"

Edgeworth continued to rack his brain. "Hm, perhaps I'm mistaken."

"Why don't you go say hi?" Kay suggested.

"What? No way! Her dad embarrassed her enough last night." She took a long look at Trucy, who genuinely seemed to be enjoying herself. "This is her first time on a date. Last thing I wanna do is embarrass her."

"Hmph, I'm rather surprised, Miss Fey. You seem to be taking to being a mother quite well." Edgeworth interjected.

Maya turned to the man. "Why are you surprised? I practically raised Pearly after my crazy aunt went to prison. I've had plenty of experience as a parent!"

"Hm, yes, indeed. I sometimes forget that you've been the legal guardian of your young cousin for quite some time." Edgeworth replied. He then began to slide out of the booth. "If you will excuse me for a moment, ladies, I must make a visit to the lavatories." He said before heading for the restroom.

Maya continued to observe Trucy and Otto. Trucy seemed to be having a blast, laughing just about every time Otto opened his mouth. He even had their waitress busting a gut.

As she watched the two, she barely took notice when Kay spoke. "She seems to really be having a good time."

"She really does, doesn't she?" Maya said, returning to her burger.

Kay remained silent for a moment before crying out. "Oh! You know what you should do?"

Maya quirked an eyebrow at the girl as she swallowed a bite of her burger.

"You should tail her after she leaves here! Just to make sure the date is perfect!"

Maya hesitated before speaking. "That… I s an awesome idea! Maybe you're not so bad… For a chicken eating ninja."

"And maybe you're not bad yourself… For a burger munching samurai."

September 23  
5:23 PM  
Applebee's

Edgeworth had been gone for a few minutes, wishing the girls a good day. Once he was gone, knowing that he would have a few words for them, Kay and Maya hid out in front of the restaurant, behind some bushes. They waited for about 10 minutes before Trucy and Otto finally stepped out.

"Thanks for spottin' me for the movie and dinner, Truce. Can't believe I left my wallet at home." Otto said, scratching the back of his head.

Trucy giggled. "It's fine. I have a little extra after my last show at the Wonder Bar."

Unbeknownst to the young couple, the Kurain Master and the Great Thief were eavesdropping on them.

"She's been spotting him all day? Not exactly a gentleman, huh?" Kay whispered.

"Sounds that way. Though, I think Trucy's kinda downplaying it. She and her dad aren't exactly known for having extra spending money." _Though, in Nick's case, I'm partially to blame._

"So, where are we headed now?" Trucy asked, taking hold of the boy's hand.

Otto put a hand to his chin, thinking for a moment. "Since you're payin', why don't you decide?"

Trucy tapped on her chin with her index finger, deep in thought. "Well, people park isn't far from here. Why don't we go get some ice cream and sit by the pond?" She suggested.

"Hey, that sounds cool. You got a time you need to get home?" Otto asked the girl as began to head towards the park, Maya and Kay following out of sight.

"Well, Maya didn't give me a time, but I have an early show at the Wonder Bar tomorrow. So maybe seven o'clock."

"Alright, I'll try to get you home by then. Now c'mon, that ice cream's not getting any closer to our stomachs!"

Trucy giggled as the two began to jog to the park.

"They're heading to the park, c'mon!" Maya cried before sprinting after the two.

"Wait!" Kay exclaimed.

Maya turned around to face the girl. "What is it?"

"Do you have some money? I left my wallet at home and I kinda want some ice cream."

September 23  
6:07 PM  
People Park

"I can't believe you actually made me buy you ice cream. And then proceeded to make me follow you up a tree!" Maya cried, shifting slightly on the branch.

Kay licked her chocolate cone as she watched the young couple by the pond through her binoculars. "Hey, you didn't HAVE to climb up here with me."

"You took my cone! I still don't know how managed to climb up here with two ice creams cones without dropping one… And why do you even have binoculars in the first place?"

Kay took her eyes from the binoculars and looked the girl, rubbing her nose. "The Great Thief Yatagarasu is ALWAYS prepared to steal the truth!"

"And what truth are we stealing today, O' Great Thief?" Maya asked sarcastically.

"Well…" Kay looked through the binoculars again. "If my lip reading is right, the truth of these two's first kiss."

"What!? Lemme see!" Before Kay could reply, Maya snatched the binoculars away and looked through them, causing the rope to snag on around Kays neck, choking the girl.

What Maya saw caused butterflies in HER stomach as Otto, his right arm around Trucy's shoulders, gently lifted her head up by the chin. He said something to the girl that Maya couldn't catch since she couldn't read lips. Finally, Trucy closed her eyes as Otto moved in slowly before finally sealing their lips together in a kiss.

Maya was about to start gushing when she finally took notice of Kay gasping for air next to her. Realizing that she was choking the girl, she quickly released the binoculars. Kay took several deep breaths.

"Sorry about that, couldn't help myself."

Still breathing heavily, Kay replied. "Just gimme two seconds to take the things off next time." She said, putting the binoculars back to her eyes. "Alright, it looks like those two are calling it a day. We probably should too."

"That sounds good to me! Just one question."  
Kay turned to the girl and wuirked an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"How do we get down from here?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I just wanna start of by saying how incredibly sorry I am for having put this story on the backburner for so long! I never meant to go on a nearly six month hiatus! However, this story is back, and I plan to make finishing it my top priority as I attempt to juggle both it and my joint project with JordanPhoenix, Crossfire. I realize this chapter is pathetically short when you remember how long I've been away, but I had a HORRIBLE case of writer's block. Hopefully, from here on out, the chapters will be a tad bit longer as I get back into the swing of things. Now, without further ado, the long awaited next chapter of Maya Fey: Ace Mommy!**

* * *

September 23  
Wright Anything Agency  
7:32 PM

Maya stepped into the office of the Wright Anything Agency, making a bee line for the couch and collapsing onto it after an exhausting day.

 _That's the last time I chase a ninja up a tree._ She thought to herself. _Then again, I probably made that one fireman's day when I kissed him on the cheek, acting like a damsel in distress! Feel a little bad for the one that helped Kay, what with her trying to claw his eyes out._

As Maya got herself comfortable, she heard footsteps heading her way, which stopped just in front the couch. The raven haired medium opened her eyes to see Trucy standing in front of her, the young magician placing her hands on hips and shooting a stern look at the older woman.

"Where have you been, young lady!?" Trucy asked in a demanding tone.

Maya let a groan. "I was hanging out with a friend!"

"Oh?" Trucy crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And which friend would this be, and what were you doing?"

"It was Mr. Edgeworth, and we went out for lunch, geez!" Maya cried as she leaned up on the couch.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me!" Trucy demanded as she waved her finger at the woman.

Both girls stared at each other with serious faces for a moment before Trucy lost her composure and began cracking up. Maya followed suit.

"That was pretty good, Truce. Maybe you should give up magic and pursue a career in acting."

"Hah! Fat chance. Magic runs through these veins!" Trucy announced proudly.

"True. So, how was your date? Should Nick and I expect wedding bells soon?" Maya asked the girl knowingly.

Trucy's face turned bright red at the question, and she began to stumble over her words. "W-what!? I-I-I- NO! I-I mean… It was fine!"

Maya giggled to herself. "Oh, I'm sure it was fine, Polly!"

The young magician groaned and covered her face, which could now make a tomato jealous as she took a seat next to Maya on the couch. "I'm starting to wonder if I really want you as a mommy."

"Ah, don't say that." Maya said as she draped an arm around the girl's shoulder. "Admit it, it'd be boring without me here. Otherwise you'd be stuck with Nick and Apollo. And those two have sticks up their butts so far, they'll need surgery to have them removed."

Trucy laughed out loud. "Alright, you got me there. But really, today was great. We went and saw that new Marvel movie."

"Oh, Deadpool 4? How was it? I've been trying to get Nick to take me, but he's been refusing since he got sick in the middle of the last one."

This earned another laugh from Trucy. "The movie was great. Afterwards we went to Applebee's and had a nice meal. Then we went to the park and had ice cream."

The spirit medium quirked an eyebrow at the girl. "Is that all? Nothing else… Noteworthy?"

"Uh, n-nope. That was it. We ate our ice and then he walked me back home."

Maya waited for a moment before speaking again. "Y'know, I don't need Athena's hearing or Apollo's bracelet to know that you're lying. You're hiding something."

Full well knowing what the girl was hiding, but not wanting to let her find out that she and Kay had followed her, Maya began to examine the girl, leaning in almost uncomfortably close. "Hm, lips twitching, eyes darting back and forth, and fidgeting with your hair. Hmmmm?" Maya stepped back and put a hand to her chin, looking deep in thought. Finally her eyes shot open and she snapped her fingers. "Zvarri! I've got it!" She cried out loud before pointing an accusing finger at Trucy. "You and Otto kissed, didn't you!?"

The young magician flinched so hard, she ended up tumbling off the couch and onto the agency floor! Maya snickered and leaned over, staring down at the girl.

"Am I right on the money?" She asked, a smirk across her face.

"How in the world could you possibly know!?" Trucy demanded as she pulled herself back onto the sofa.

"Oh, my dear Trucy, I have my ways. And they are for me to know, and you-" Maya suddenly cut her sentence short as Trucy got in her face, examining every intricate detail of the older woman's face. "Uh, Truce? Kinda in space here."

Trucy remained silent, but reached out a hand and pulled something the spirit medium's hair, showing it to her as she did. "Why is there a twig in your hair?"

"Huh? Oh, that? I-it's nothing. Just tripped when I was at the park earlier, and-"

"You were at the park!? When!?" Trucy suddenly demanded, cutting Maya's sentence short.

 _Crap, let too much slip._ The raven haired medium thought to herself. She racked her brain for a moment, trying to find some excuse to give the girl to cover her tracks. Eventually, however, she exhaled a large sigh. "About an hour ago. Look, Truce, I'm not gonna lie to you." Maya began as Trucy folded her arms in front of her. "I went with Mr. Edgeworth to Applebee's to meet a friend of his. While we were there, we saw you and Otto walk in. Afterwards, Kay and I followed you two."

At this, the young magician became visibly angry. "You _followed_ us!? And… Who's Kay?"

"S-she's Mr. Edgeworth's friend. And yes, we did." Maya stood and placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Truce, I'm sorry. I realize-"

"Don't touch me!" Trucy cried, pulling back. "I can't believe you! Why would you even follow us in the first place?"

"I… I don't know." Maya replied, her eyes falling to the floor. "I know I shouldn't have, but it's not like I interfered or anything!"

"That's not the point!" Trucy argued, turning around to look away from the woman. "You invaded on my private moment! I thought it was just me and Otto there. If there had been anyone else around, I would have been way too embarrassed to kiss him. I went for it because we were alone, and I wanted my first kiss to be a moment between just me and him" The young magician then suddenly turned back around to face Maya. "But now I find out that you and some woman I haven't even met were spying on us!? I thought Daddy's calls last night were bad, but this is even worse!" Trucy finally turned and began heading to her room. "I'm going to bed."

"Truce, I-"

"I don't wanna talk anymore, Maya!" Trucy exclaimed. She stopped in her tracks for just a moment to look at Maya one last time. "Please, just leave me alone." With that, Trucy walked out of sight.

Trucy having left the room, Maya let out a sigh and fell back onto the couch, covering her face in mortification. _Great. Some mommy I am. I don't think she's gonna forgive me for this anytime soon._

A few minutes passed as Maya sat on the couch, feeling nothing but self-loathing before her cell phone suddenly rang.

 _Nick, now is really not the time._ Maya thought to herself as she grabbed her phone and looked at the caller ID. However, instead of her boyfriend, the phone read _Pearly._ She immediately answered, hoping that perhaps her younger cousin could perhaps give her some advice on how to patch things up with the teenager. "Hey Pearly."

"Hi Mystic Maya!" Pearl answered in her usual enthusiastic tone. "How are you doing?"

"I-I've been better, Pearly." Maya replied in a saddened voice as she fell into a laying position on the couch.

"W-what's wrong!? Did Mr. Nick do something wrong? I'll come down there and smack him good if you want me too!" Pearl offered. Maya could have sworn she heard the teenager already opening a door to rush out of the house.

Maya's eyes widened, as she knew full well that Pearl could and most definitely would make the two hour run from Kurain to LA just to slap Phoenix. "No, no! Nick didn't do anything, Pearly! You don't have to come down here! Besides, he's in Vegas, remember?"

The sound of Pearl's footsteps on wood suddenly stopped. "Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot. But still, what's the matter?"

Maya let out a momentary sigh of relief, having just averted a crisis, before placing her hand across her face. "I messed up, Pearly. I'm pretty sure Trucy hates me now."

"But… Miss Trucy loves you! She told me she already thinks of you as her mommy."

After Trucy's words earlier, that particular word stung. _Mommy? Yeah right. She probably thinks of me as a stalker now._ "Well, that was probably before I followed her on her date. She got suspicious, so I told her the truth. Now she's so mad at me that she stormed off to her room and told me to leave her alone. I really messed up, Pearly."

"A date!? Miss Trucy has a special someone!?" Pearl cried. One didn't need Athena's ears to hear the happiness in the young girl's voice.

 _Typical. I kinda figured that's what she'd focus on._ "Yeah, she does. He's a nice kid. Look, Pearly, you're her best friend. Do you have any advice about how I could make this up to her?"

There was a sound of what Maya could only assume was Pearl chewing her thumbnail on the other line for a moment before the young spirit medium spoke up. "Well, I remember one time that she was mad at me when I embarrassed her in front of her friend, Miss Jinxie. She didn't talk to me for a few days. But then one day, she came all the way to Kurain just to apologize for getting mad at me."

"I remember that! Nick was freaking out, and we had to take her home." Maya began to laugh to herself at the memory. "Then when he tried to ground her, you slapped him until he changed his mind!"

Pearl's cute laugh was heard on the other end. "Uh huh! I wasn't gonna let Mr. Nick ground my best friend!" The young girl took a moment to stop her laughter. "But, anyway, I think it's best to just leave her be for now, Mystic Maya. Give her some space and let her calm down."

"That sounds like a plan, Pearly. Thanks a lot. Oh! I nearly forgot, why'd you call? It's not often I get a phone call from you."

"Oh! I almost forgot too! I needed to tell you that the Elders need you to come back to the village next week. An important guest is flying in from Japan."

"Oh, that's right. Mr. Nakim Dedd, right?" Maya asked.

"Uh huh. He'll be here next Saturday."

Maya quickly rushed over to Phoenix's desk, grabbing a pen and paper to make a quick note about the meeting. "Alright, I made a note. Thanks, Pearly. Was there anything else?"

Pearl took a moment before responding. "Nu uh. I'm pretty sure that's it."

"Alright. Thanks for letting me know, Pearly."

"No problem! Oh, and Mystic Maya?" Pearl said.

"Hm? Yeah, what is it?" Maya asked, caught off guard by the fact that the young girl had more to say. Phone calls with her second in command at Kurain Village tended to be fairly cut and dry.

Pearl hesitated a moment before speaking again. "Trucy will come around. She really does love you."

 _Damn it. I'm supposed to be her guardian, yet she's comforting me? I really don't deserve this girl._ "I hope you're right."

"I am right."

The two girls talked for a while longer, both about Trucy and about Kurain business before finally hanging up. Alone with her thoughts, Maya thought about trying to talk to Trucy again, but ultimately decided against it, figuring that the young magician was probably still pretty mad. She instead opted to send the girl a text message. Pulling out her phone, she quickly typed a message to the girl.

 _Gonna cook up some dinner. Come get some whenever you get hungry._

It took only a moment before she received a reply.

 _I'll think about it._

Maya let out a sigh as she pocketed her phone, heading toward the kitchen to begin cooking a simple spaghetti dinner, all the while hoping that Trucy would come join her.

But she never did.

September 24  
Wright Anything Agency  
10:03 AM

Maya groggily pulled herself awake, glancing quickly at the alarm clock. _Crap! I'm supposed to be at Trucy's show in half an hour!_ The woman jumped out of bed and rushed to her dresser, where she had laid out her stage costume and quickly put it on before rushing out the door. However, halfway downstairs, she realized she had forgotten a very important piece of her costume. "My hat!" She cried out before turning around and rushing back up the stairs and into the office, quickly snatching her purple top hat off the dresser. Finally ready to go, she again flew down the stairs and rushed for the Wonder Bar at break neck speeds.

September 24  
Wonder Bar, Back Entrance  
10:27 AM

Maya checked her cell phone as she rounded the final corner to the back entrance of the Wonder Bar. _Three minutes to go! I'm about to make it!_

She finally reached the door and was just about to pull it open when suddenly a large pair of arms grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her way.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Asked a large, burly man in a black t-shirt as he looked at Maya.

"I-I was heading inside. I'm part of the show, Trucy's assistant!" Maya explained, pulling herself out of the man's grip.

The bouncer narrowed his eyes at Maya as he crossed his arms in front of him. "Do you think I'm an idiot? Trucy and her assistant just went in twenty minutes ago!"

"W-what?" Maya asked, dumbfounded. "There's gotta be a mistake! I'm supposed to be her assistant. I-is there some kind of list you can check? My name is Maya Fey!"

The large man rolled his eyes and grabbed a clipboard from a nearby table, looking over it for a second. "Oh, here you are."

"See!? I told you! Now, if you-" Maya started, before being interrupted.

"It says not to let you back stage for any reason." The man said, shifting his eyes back to Maya. "So, that's that. You can go in the front and watch the show, but you're not getting back stage."

Maya's mouth was agape. "W-wha… But…" She stuttered.

"Listen, lady, I dunno what's going on, but if you wanna catch the show, I suggest heading in _through the front_ and getting a seat. The show's starting in just a minute."

Maya, still in shock, turned on her heel and slowly made her way to the front entrance of the establishment.

September 24  
Wonder Bar  
10:33 AM

"Ladies and gentleman, please put your hands together for the one and only… Trucy the Magnificent!"

Maya sat in a seat near the back, watching as the show began to get underway. _I just don't get it. How could she have another assistant already? I mean, I know she's probably still mad, but I didn't think she'd replace me in the show._

On stage, Trucy appeared from a puff of smoke and waved happily to the crowd. "Thank you! Thank you!" She cried as the crowd burst into cheers. As the audience finally began to calm down, Trucy smiled a big glowing smile. "Now, I'm sure you're all eager for me to go on with the show, but first, there's someone I'd like to introduce you all to."

Maya, her curiosity piqued, straightened up in her seat. _Sounds like I'm about to see my replacement._

"Everyone, please welcome my new assistant…" Trucy spun her magic wand about before pointing at the stage floor, where a puff of smoke formed, supposedly summoning the young girl's assistant.

Maya's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as smoke finally cleared, revealing her replacement.

"Otto the Omnipotent!"


End file.
